Cherry Blossoms
by AzziNyx
Summary: "Sapphire - thanks for listening. And making my day." Lithiumshipping, SilverxSapphire. Slight Oldrivalshipping as well. Some fluff.


Cherry Blossom

A/N: Have absolutely no explanation for this one. Like all of my other one-shots, this is also going to be really short, since I apparently can't write a 1000+ burst. And also, lots of OOC, because it just wouldn't be right without some. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: "Sapphire - thanks for listening. And making my day."

~XxX~

_Snap._

The non-existent sound of his heart breaking into two.

The girl he had known since he was two, chose him over himself.

Not that he could blame her.

He was a silent, sadistic redhead and he was a popular brunette.

While she dramatically ran over to him, he silently left without a trace.

Silver sat soundlessly on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. He was - quite simply, - zoned out, his sterling eyes staring out into space. What he heard was complete silence - not the gentle chirping of the birds, the docile wind rustling the pink petals on the trees - sometimes, the petals would fall off, then they would be swirled by the wind, a lot like a petal dance. But no, he only heard silence - and sometimes, the familiar sound of her voice.

"Bye Red! See ya tomorrow!" Sapphire bid, as her idol waved back, watching her stroll down the sidewalk. The sun was just starting to set, the sky a beautiful golden red.

The brunette walked down the streets of Pallet Town, admiring the beautiful view the small town. She particularly liked a small park, decorated in cherry blossom trees. She took a second to inhale the sweet scent of the petals, and also to admire the way the petals danced in the wind.

Amongst the dancing leaves, she noticed bright red hair, standing out from the pink.

_'Silver? Could it be him?'_ she asked herself, curiously walking closer.

'_Yes! It is him!'_ she confirmed.

_'But what is he doing out here? In a forest of sakura trees, at that.'_

Eventually, she reached the bench that he rested upon. She sat beside him. He didn't seem to notice she was there. She swung his arm around her, resting her head in his lap. Surprisingly, he still didn't notice her there. She rolled her eyes, kicking her feet up onto the arm-rest. She felt her eyelids getting heavier, as she yawned deeply.

"Great job, Red. Our intense battles never fail...to...exhaust me..." Sapphire said, before quickly passing out on Silver's lap. Little did she know, that Silver, in his deep thought, had also fallen asleep.

~X~

_'W-where am I?'_

Silver awoke from his light slumber, shaking his head to shake the sleep from his eyes. He felt an odd weight in his lap. He looked down to see Sapphire.

_'Sapphire? What is she doing here?'_

The redhead found that he was holding her hand. It was warm - as opposed to his bone-chilling cold ones. He found himself stroking her hair gently - it was soft and silky. He compared it to milk chocolate, for completely obvious reasons. She seemed to be mumbling something in her nap.

"Silver... watch it..." she said, imitating the motion of throwing a PokeBall. He wondered what she meant by that. Little did he know that she was actually awake now, and had a fistful of petals and grass in her hand, from under the bench. Silver closed his eyes for a bit, sighing deeply. Sapphire opened one eye carefully, seeing if it was the right time.

When he yawned, she chucked all of the petals into his mouth. He began spitting them out wildly, as Sapphire got out of his embrace - and began running from the vengeful redhead.

"SAPPHIRE BIRCH! GET BACK HERE!"

Sapphire laughed as she ran away as fast as he could. The usually calm Silver everyone knew suddenly went into spazz mode, chasing her around. Utilizing the skills she had used since she was young, Sapphire began jumping onto tree branches, never missing a step. Her swiftness combined with the plentiful petals made her almost completely hidden.

_'Taking covers in the trees, hm?'_

Silver, being the ninja he was, followed her, also in the trees, but from higher branches, so that he could see her, but she couldn't see him. Once she stood still for awhile, he pounced like a cougar behind her, scaring the life out of the brunette. He pinned her to the tree, staring deeply into her sapphire blue eyes. At first she was scared of what he was going to do, but was simply suprised when he threw a handful of blossoms into her face, without another word.

"Do NOT throw petals in my face." was all he said, before jumping onto the ground. Sapphire followed him suit - landing in the soft grass.

"Hey Silver?" she asked, trying to remove the petals from her hair. He remained completely silent.

"Why are you here?"

Silver sighed. "It's a long story..."

"I've got time!" Sapphire said brightly. He shot her a nasty glare.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it..." he said, trying to get out of it.

"Try!"

Silver sighed again, realizing he wasn't going to get out of it. He breathed deeply before trying to explain it.

~Much, much, MUCH later~

Silver had finally explained it to the curious brunette listening intently.

"Aww, it's okay..." she said patting his head. Under the bright moonlight, Sapphire didn't notice a slight blush creeping up on Silver's face.

"I mean, I didn't know you went that deep. Green would've been lucky to be able to date you Silver!" His face was now as red as his hair. There was a silence in the air, as Sapphire lay in the grass, looking at the stars.

"Whoa...the stars! They're so vibrant out here!" Sapphire chirped in amazement, eyes shining like the stars in the sky. Silver looked up, seeing what she meant. His eyes widened, at the gorgeous sight.

The stars were everywhere - scattered like sprinkles on a birthday cake.

Sapphire glanced at her PokeBall pendant. On the back, a finely crafted watch.

"Crap... I didn't even notice the time go by. It's 10:00pm, Silver." she informed him, standing up and brushing the petals off of her. She spun around on one foot, ready to leave.

"Wait, Sapphire! Before you go..." he put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from walking away. The brunette turned around, coming face to face with him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was instead greeted by the warm feeling of his lips crashing onto hers. Her blue eyes widened in shock, but soon closed, as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, his hands embracing her waist. Heaven lasted a few minutes, before splitting apart. Silver hugged her tightly.

"Sapphire - thanks. For listening, and making my day."

~XxX~

:DDD

I loved writing this! Please review!


End file.
